


Mistletoe

by RedTeamShark



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Author Chose Not To Warn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:25:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTeamShark/pseuds/RedTeamShark
Summary: It’s probably inappropriate, but that doesn’t mean it’s not hilarious.





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Proper warnings, tags, etc, may come in the future. For the time being I'm frantically transferring my content to a stable platform amidst growing concerns about tumblr's inevitable implosion.
> 
> Apologies for flooding the fandom page.

At any other company, he supposes that a hanging sprig of mistletoe in the office doorway would be immediately taken down. He’d probably also get a stern talking to about sexual harassment.

At Rooster Teeth, he gets a raised eyebrow and a disgruntled peck on the cheek from Matt and a compromise hug and reminder that he’s not allowed to pressure people into kissing from HR. It’s enough to make him determined to point out every time two people are under the mistletoe, regardless of who they are.

He gets the opportunity fifteen seconds after sitting down at his desk, Michael and Lindsay coming into the office with coffees and a laughing conversation. He swirls in his chair immediately, pointing at them and causing the pair to pause, right in the doorway. “Mistletoe.” Geoff announces with a grin, receiving a grin from Lindsay and an eyeroll from Michael. They comply, however, kissing briefly before Lindsay heads off for the studio.

Michael takes a seat at his desk, sipping his coffee and leaning back. “So, how long before you get told to take that down?”

“I’m allowed to keep it up as long as I don’t pressure people into kissing.” He explains, turning back to his desk.

“So in other words, we’re going to be very careful of the door until after Christmas?”

“Unless you like swapping spit with the people around here.” Geoff looks over his shoulder, grinning. “I mean, you know, besides Lindsay and Gavin.”

Michael shrugs, turning his computer and Xbox on. “Don’t forget Ray.”

As if summoned by someone saying his name, the Puerto Rican heads into the room, sitting down at his desk and frowning at the disappointed looks on the other two men’s faces. “Wow, guys, happy Monday to you two. I haven’t seen someone that disappointed to see me since the last time I had sex.”

“You mean your uncle?” Michael asks, snickering and shaking his head as he gets to work.

About an hour later he gets up to go to the bathroom, nearly colliding with Gavin in the doorway. Michael grunts in surprise, before remembering the mistletoe. He sighs, grabbing Gavin’s arm before the Brit can shuffle past him, pointing upwards.

“Mistletoe, my boy.”

Gavin looks up, squinting at it before turning a glare on Geoff. “You weren’t supposed to remember that plan!” He cries in anger, the noise turning into a startled squeak when Michael leans in and presses their lips together. The curly-haired man pulls away after barely a second, edging around him and out of the room, snickering to himself as he moves down the hall.

“Goddammit, Geoff.” Gavin mutters, dropping into his chair and rubbing a hand over his mouth. “At least you didn’t film that.”

Jack coughs behind him and Gavin whips around, wide eyes staring at the laptop that has been positioned to see the doorway. “Oh, bollocks.”

“Get ready for the fanfics, Vav.” Ray notes, getting to his feet as Michael comes back. “Anyone need a drink?”

He heads for the kitchen with a list of drink requests in his mind, gathering up the beverages and carefully balancing them in his arms as he moves back into the office. The little sprig of mistletoe dangling in the doorway is the last thing on his mind when he stumbles and fumbles, drinks spilling from his arms with a short curse.

Someone steps in and catches them, however, Joel looking up and offering a smile. “You alright?” He questions, carefully shifting the balance of bottles so that they’re evenly distributed and at much less of a risk of falling. Ray smiles back, shrugging his shoulders as he steps through the doorway with Joel.

“Thanks, I’m not as used to fetching coffee as Michael—“ And looking back on it he curses himself, curses the casual comment that gets the other man’s attention, because if he’d kept his damn mouth shut then Michael wouldn’t have looked up and seen him standing in the doorway with Joel and decided to comment on it.

“Hey, Ray. Pucker up.” Is all he says, leaning back in his chair and propping his hands behind his head. Ray frowns and Joel looks confused, until Gavin turns and points to the cursed greenery hanging in the doorway.

“Oh. Well.” Joel’s gaze darts around the room, spotting the laptop, the grins of the four seated men. He steps past Ray, handing out drinks before stepping back to the Puerto Rican and if Ray didn’t know better he’d think Joel was actually blushing.

“So, uh, we can say no if we—“ It’s as far as he gets before the older man leans down, one hand cupping his cheek and their breath mingling together as their lips meet. It’s a startlingly sweet and drawn-out process and he exhales when Joel pulls away, forcing himself to ignore that he’s blushing, to meet dark eyes with a smile and a nod. “Alright, then.”

Joel shrugs, stepping away and taking a seat on the couch, unceremoniously shoving the things piled there to the floor. “So I made another video. Jack, when can you record commentary with me?”

Ray doesn’t stumble when he goes for his seat, blindly handing Michael his soda on the way and trying to remember what he’d been working on before the drink break. Filming? Editing maybe? His mind is too many places at once to recall it.

He doesn’t learn until later that day when Jack is reviewing the footage that Joel had purposely stood between him and the camera, blocking out any decently convincing shots of their kiss.

The mistletoe stays up for another five hours. Geoff catches Gus twice (totally by coincidence, he swears) as well as Kerry; Jack studiously avoids the doorway at all costs, but runs into Adam Ellis in a rather unfortunately incident (the two agree that touching beards is close enough to kissing, however); Ray and Michael manage to avoid running into anyone else in the doorway, though they debate on when they’re going to go through together and finally get that kiss that was cut out of the recap they did together ages ago.

Gavin is the one with all the luck, however, constantly needing to go back and forth between the office and other parts of the building as he works. First he’s needed outside for some merchandise pictures, Barbara standing unthinkingly in the doorway with her camera while he gets up to follow her, the two of them sharing a flushed, awkward peck on the lips for the camera. Coming back from that he bumps into JJ right in the same doorway, huffing as he makes eye contact with Geoff before planting his hands on either side of the editor’s face and giving him a brief smooch on the mouth, leaving the dark-haired man utterly perplexed. His next run-in is with Lindsay as they come back from the studio together, though one look from Michael has them deciding that a hug will have to be acceptable.

The straw that breaks the camel’s back, however, is when Gavin runs into Burnie in the doorway. By this point Geoff is turning in his chair every time the Brit gets up, eyes on the door to see who he’ll be kissing next. Gavin is flushed and flustered, annoyed with himself for constantly forgetting the presence of the mistletoe, for the way the others laugh at every kiss he has to go through. He pushes himself to his feet when he doesn’t hear any footsteps in the hall, intending to go get a drink and scramble back to his desk before he runs into someone else.

He, quite literally, runs into Burnie in the doorway, bumping into the taller man’s chest and groaning, tilting his head down to press it to Burnie’s shoulder. “Bollocks. Fucking bollocks.” He mutters, hearing Geoff’s distinctive laugh behind him. He looks up, sighing slightly and leaning on his toes. “I am never kissing anyone again.” Gavin mumbles, leaning in to give Burnie what he hopes will be a quick peck on the lips.

Burnie, however, seems to have a different idea. It takes only a brief moment of eye contact and a wink before Gavin understands, throwing his dignity to the breeze and opening his lips. Burnie’s arms wrap around him, one hand squeezing his ass through his jeans and the other hooking under his thigh, lifting his leg slightly. Their tongues clash in an entirely too drawn-out manner, Gavin’s hands lifting to fist in Burnie’s hair, pulling the older man closer. If they’re at all uncomfortable, they hide it well, acting more like horny teenagers than people who have accidentally stumbled under the mistletoe.

Finally they pull away for breath, sharing a grin before letting go of each other. Gavin steps from the room, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and wondering what Burnie had for lunch that tastes so good. Burnie steps into the room as if nothing has happened, leaning over Geoff’s desk and speaking quietly to him.

When Burnie leaves Geoff follows him, pulling down the mistletoe and throwing it away without a word.


End file.
